Until Further Notice
by thirdwatch03
Summary: Please r &r.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Until Further Notice  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Third Watch characters or any other tv characters that I may borrow from another TV show.  
  
Summary: YOU DON'T GET ONE! HA! HA! HA! THOSE LITTLE VOICES SURE ARE FUNNY!  
  
A/N: If you r&r, I can guarantee that I will r&r one of your stories. Sure, you'll have to leave your pen name so I can see what stories you've wrote. I know that this is just one long chapter but I was trying to get it done quicker than normal. Sorry!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nobody expected it to happen. It was just a routine thing that we had done a million times. Bosco's brother was in a warehouse about to be killed...again. Because he owed drug dealers...again. We, bosco, sully, ty, and I, all went in with our guns drew.  
  
"FREEZE!POLICE!"  
  
Then the trouble started. All the gunshots started. I felt bullets pierce threw my skin. I stumbled backwards. Bosco looked back.  
  
"Faith? Oh God! Faith!"  
  
I hit the ground. Bosco tore off the uniform shirt to get to my supposid bulletproof vest.  
  
"Jesus Christ Faith."  
  
I had three bullets in my top half: two in stomach, one in upper chest by my heart. I had one that went through my knee.  
  
"Faith! Wake up Faith! GOD DAMN IT FAITH! WAKE UP!"  
  
He got on his radio.  
  
"10-13! 10-13! Officer down at this location! Send Paramedics on the hurry."  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Faith ya gotta stay with us. Please!"  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
My head drifted off to the side.  
  
"so am I faith. So am I."  
  
That's all I remember. I woke up long enough to see Sully pulling Bosco away from my body but passed out just as quickly.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I woke up in the ICU at Angel of Mercy Hospital. I saw a doctor hunched over me.  
  
I also felt a big metal contraption on my leg. It was heavy as all hell.  
  
"Doc?"  
  
"Ms. Mitchell, you were shot badly today. One of the bullets went through your knee and shattered it. We have to have the metal rods holding your knee together until it heals."  
  
I felt him helping me off the bed.  
  
"You can try walking up and down the hallways to get used to it."  
  
"Okay Doc. Thanks."  
  
I walked out by the waiting room. I walked in little steps and everyone hurt like hell. I'm sure everyone who saw me could tell it hurt. Practicly, all of the third shift of Precinct 55 was in the waiting room. Bosco, Sully, Ty, Monrow, Lieu were all there.  
  
"I'm warning you Boscorelli. Stay away from Faith. Go near her and get fired."  
  
That's when everyone noticed I was walking by. I tried so hard to not let them see me crying from the pain. I NEVER and let me repeat that NEVER cry.  
  
"Hey Faith."  
  
"Hi Guys."  
  
I kept walking my slow steps. Bosco walked up to me.  
  
"You okay Faith?"  
  
"Yep. I'm fine."  
  
Bosco put a finger under my chin and lifted it up so my eyes met his.  
  
"Faith, It's just me. It's just Bosco."  
  
"It's just.."  
  
"Just what,Faith."  
  
"This has posibly been the worst day of my life. First, I fall down the stairs on my way to work.  
  
Next, I go to a building and get shot four times. Then, I think that because I get shot I'm going to lose my best friend. Boz, I was so afraid that I was going to lose you."  
  
"Faith, I'm not going any where. and for the losing me part, I was the one who was afraid of losing you. Sully had to pry my fingers away from your hand. He was threating to shoot me if I didn't get away from you so that the paramedics could work."  
  
"Yeah, That sounds like John Sullivan."  
  
I hugged him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Thank you Boscorelli."  
  
"You're welcome, Mitchell."  
  
We let go of each other. He had his arm around my back, helping me walk.  
  
"Tell me more about your injuries, Faith."  
  
"Well, the two in my stomach and the one by my heart didn't do anything except cause me some blood loss which the doctor said wasn't major. But, the one in my knee went through it and shattered like alot of the bone. The doctor said that while I was unconcious, I went to surgery, and they put three rods in my leg holding it together until the bone heeled."  
  
"How long does that take?"  
  
"Who knows? He didn't tell me."  
  
"Faith, do you want anything?"  
  
"You really do not know what you just got yourself into."  
  
"OH. I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"and you shouldn't either."  
  
I went back to the room. I made out a list of the things I either wanted Boz to buy, or to stop by my apartment and pick up. The list went as follows:  
  
My Laptop & mouse(sitting on coffee table in living room)  
  
Red Dragon,Silence Of The Lambs, Hannibal, and scarface(dvds in living room)  
  
My CD player & CDs(on my dresser in the bedroom)  
  
My Cell Phone & Charger(on bedroom dresser)  
  
a Pepsi Vanilla  
  
"So, is this all you want?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Boz?"  
  
"Yeah Faith?"  
  
"Thanks again partner."  
  
"Anytime, partner."  
  
Bosco came back about an half hour later.  
  
"Thank You Bosco."  
  
I got online and went on a specific website called Our Squad: 55-David  
  
There are 5 or 6 different sections, each involving bosco and I. I had a picture section. That was my favorite and some of the pictures made me laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at Faith?"  
  
"Look!"  
  
It was a picture of Bosco about 2 weeks after we joined the academy. We had been best friends since the beginning.  
  
"We were so senile then! and look at your Gotee."  
  
"I liked it."  
  
"It looked stupid boz."  
  
"I didn't even realize you still had that picture."  
  
I turned the laptop so that he could go through the rest of the pictures.  
  
"I have all the pictures that we took of each other."  
  
I had a bunch from the academy & academy graduation. I had a bunch from family birthday parties, and a bunch of miscelanious.  
  
"GOD FAITH! BURN THIS ONE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
It was a picture of Bosco in full dress uniform. He thinks that he looks gay in full dress uniform but it was the day of a parade. Full dress uniform is required for parades or parade duty.  
  
"Give that here for a sec, bosco."  
  
I found the picture I was lookin' for.   
  
"How about this?"  
  
"That's great, Faith."  
  
I shut down my computer. There was a dvd in my tv and bosco had moved up next to me on the bed.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yeah, Bosco?"  
  
"What would you say if I said that I love you."  
  
"I would say that I love you, too."  
  
I kissed him then nestled my body into his arms, and he gladly wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"I love you, Faith Mitchell."  
  
"I love you too, Maurice Boscorelli."  
  
We fell asleep a few hours later. When I woke up, Bosco was gone.  
  
"Damn it. I had a feeling that was going to happen."  
  
My leg didn't hurt at all, which was what the doctor said rarely happens, but sometimes does.  
  
The doctor came in about an hour later.  
  
"How are you feeling today, Ms.Mitchell?"  
  
"Please, call me Faith, and I feel, oddly enough, great. My knee doesn't hurt at all, even when I walk on it. All my other wounds feel fine, even through 100 pushups and 100 pullups."  
  
"I don't know if you should be doing those yet, but if you feel up to it, go on ahead. By the way, you have quite a crowd that's out in the waiting room expecting to see you."  
  
"Is there anyway I can wear some jeans and a t-shirt that my friend brought me last night?"  
  
"Sure. I'll have a nurse come help you with it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
A few minutes later, I was finished getting dressed, and I was back in bed, resting. The doctor came back in.  
  
"Are you ready for the crowd?"  
  
"Send them in."  
  
Sasha, Sully, Ty, Lieu, Alex, Kim, Jimmy, and Doc all came in. We have known each other for practicaly ever. My dad, Ty's dad, Sully, and Lieutenant Swersky were all like best friends seing how they were all police officers at the same precinct on the same shift. Sasha, Jimmy, Alex, Kim, Bosco, Ty and I all went to school together. I met doc at some kind of Paramedic/firefighter/police picnic, when I was like 12. So, I have known these people for awhile.  
  
"Hey Everybody!"  
  
"Hi Faith."  
  
We all were just kind of quiet. Kim started it off.  
  
"How ya feeling Faith?"  
  
"Great, actually. The three shots in my torso don't bother me at all. I do 100 pullups and 100 pushups a day. My knee doesn't hurt. I mean it does a little when I walk too quick, but other than that I feel fine.So, tell me what all I've missed."  
  
"Bucket Boys beat the boys in blue at the camelot cup. Don't worry, Ms.Mitchell. We have it all on tape."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Alex and Ty got engaged."  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Kim and Jimmy got re-engaged."  
  
"Congratulations again!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Ty's going back to law school."  
  
"I was THINKING about going back to law school."  
  
"Oh. Mr.big-shot lawyer man too big for the NYPD."  
  
"Come on, guys. You know I wouldn't trade this for the world."  
  
"Calm down, Ty. We were just joking."  
  
"Hey Faith.Listen."  
  
I had the radio on a station. I recognized the song and Sully chalanged Ty and I to a match.  
  
"What song is this, Ty and Faith?"  
  
"Magic Carpet Ride by Steppenwolf."  
  
"God, Faith, when was that summer?"  
  
"The summer of 1987. That was all dad let us listen to. That and the Doobie Brothers."  
  
"Hey! The Doobie Brothers are cool."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Whatever Doc and Sully need to think."  
  
"Oh Mississippi! She's callin' my name!"  
  
"Oh Black water!Keep on Rollin'!"  
  
"Mississippi moon goin' keep on shinin' on me!"  
  
"Okay. Just a little bit frightened now."  
  
A nurse came in.  
  
"A Mr.Boscorelli came in. He asked if I could give this to you."  
  
It was a single red rose and a letter.  
  
"Um, we'll leave you alone now. Come on guys."  
  
Everyone left. What I didn't know is that DK had planted a microphone and mini-camera so that they could see and hear everything. I opened the envelope and read the letter.  
  
Dear Faith,  
  
I'm not quite sure what's going on right now.  
  
I don't know what's going on with me. One minute,  
  
I'm a happy 23 year old cop. Something always seemed  
  
to be missing though. The next minute, I'm telling  
  
my best friend that I love her. I don't know if   
  
this is true or if it's just a crazy notion in my  
  
head. I can't....I won't let myself hurt you. I can't  
  
let myself be like him.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Bosco  
  
I called his cell phone.  
  
"Boscorelli, here."  
  
"Bosco, you're coming over here and explaining this letter to me."  
  
I hung up. Within fifteen minutes after the phone call, Bosco walked into my room.  
  
"Bosco, please explain this letter to me."  
  
"I can't let myself hurt you. By keeping me away from you, I'm protecting you. I can't let myself hurt you. I've hurt you too much already."  
  
We were about to cry.  
  
"Bosco, you've have never hurt me and you never will."  
  
"Faith, I got you shot!"  
  
"No, I got myself shot by walking into that building."  
  
"Faith, after we had said I love you last night, I looked down at you when you were asleep. I thought. I thought 'what have I done? What did I do to my best friend?"  
  
"Boz, you have done nothing wrong. All you have done is care about me; love me."  
  
We were so close to crying and so were all of the Paramedics, firemen, and Police officers from the 55.  
  
"Oh, get up here Boscorelli."  
  
Bosco got up on the bed next to me. He just collapsed into my arms and cried. I cried with him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Faith. So sorry. Please forgive me. I just don't want to end up like my old man."  
  
"Ssssh. Everything's going to be okay now."  
  
"I....I love you Faith Mitchell."  
  
"I love you too, Maurice Boscorelli."  
  
"Faith, how is it that you always know the right thing to say?"  
  
"I always know the right thing to say because the right thing to say is always the truth."  
  
We just sat in each others arms for a few hours. I held Bosco until he stopped crying.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Ummm?"  
  
"Do you want to get married? Not today of course but one day?"  
  
"One day, I do want to get married."  
  
"Would you ever get married purely for money or spite?"  
  
"No. I believe that a marriage should be based on Love and compassion. My mother got married purely for spite and that marriage should've never happened. That marriage made everyone's life a living hell and put my mothers' life in danger."  
  
"Yeah. So was my parents' marriage. My father was a horrible father and I never want to be like him."  
  
"Boz, you're going to be a great father."  
  
"Really? You think so?"  
  
"Think so? I know so."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
A few months later, I was out of the hospital and the metal rods were out of my leg. That meant no more heavy metal contraption on my leg anymore; finally, a good night of sleep. I was still off duty for another month. Bosco has been taking care of me at his apartment. We both agreed that it would be easier on each other if we just moved into one apartment. Tonight is the annual Precint/Firehouse gala. Even though I was on medical leave, I was still going to go. Lieu even said it would be okay. It is a formal event where all shifts of Paramedics, Firefighters, and Police Officers can get together outside of uniform. Basically, it's where everyone gets into tuxes and gowns and gets all pretty. I was in the bedroom finishing up. My hair was pilled on top of my head and it was curled. My makeup was all done and looked really beautiful. My eyeshadow was a really soft but noticable pink color. My lipstick was a lovely color. My earings were a pair of beautiful diamonds which Bosco got me for my birthday. My necklace was a beatiful diamond choker that Bosco had got me for our anniversary. My gown was a beautiful strapless sky blue gown. The dress went to the floor which made it look even more elegant. Bosco knocked on the door.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He came in and stopped in his tracks.  
  
"You're really gorgeous."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Can you help me out with my tie?"  
  
"Sure. Come over here in the light."  
  
He did. Bosco was never very good at tieing boe ties.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"I'm flattered."  
  
"I'm not kidding. You really are beautiful."  
  
"Thank you. You are very handsome."  
  
"I am aren't I?"  
  
I laughed. It felt so good to be able to laugh and really mean it.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
We went over to were the gala was to be held. We walked over to where Sully, Ty, Alex, Kim, Jimmy, DK, Lombardo, and Walsh were sitting and/or standing.  
  
"Wow. Faith, you look great."  
  
"Thank you. I feel great too."  
  
Lieu from the precinct came over.  
  
"Ms. Mitchell."  
  
"Lieutenant Swersky."  
  
"Ms. Mitchell, you look really beautiful."  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
He went back to doing whatever it was he was doing before. When I turned around, Bosco was gone.  
  
"Did anyone see where Boz went?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So, Faith."  
  
"So, DK."  
  
"Tell us. You and Boscorelli serious?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good, because his ass might need some saving here."  
  
He pointed at the microphone where Bosco was. I went down to the front of the stage.  
  
"Alright. Hi everybody. I'm Maurice Boscorelli from the third shift. I've been a cop for almost 7 years. There is something that I have to do tonight. I've been dragging my feet for too long. Faith Mitchell, would you come up here for a second?"  
  
So, I did. All of the guys from the third shift of the 55 knew what was going on, including Lieutenant Johnson from the firehouse and Lieutenant Swersky from the Precinct. He got down on one knee. All of the girls had their mouths covered with their hands to prevent them from crying. I was trying my hardest not to cry. I was so happy.  
  
"Faith, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"You're my partner and my best friend. You are my rock and always have been. I would do anything for you and I know you would do the same for me. Faith, I want to ask ya something. Faith Marie Mitchell, will you marry me?"  
  
He pulled a black ring case out of his pocket. Boz opened it to reveal a simple yet beautiful diamond ring. The band was platinum and there was a very simple diamond in the middle.  
  
"Uh...Um....Yes."  
  
He picked me up and we spun. Everyone was clapping and cheering. I was laughing and so was Boz.  
  
We kissed. We got off stage and went back up to everyone else. They were all giving us congratulations.  
  
"DK, I guess this answers your question on if Bosco and I are serious."  
  
"Do you have any ideas on dates for the wedding?"  
  
"I'm guessing sometime in Late April/early May while the flowers are in bloom."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's go dance Bosco."  
  
Bosco and I went down and slow danced. My arms were around his neck and my head was resting on his shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around my waist.  
  
"I love you Mr.Boscorelli."  
  
"I love you too soon-to-be Mrs.Boscorelli."  
  
The fire marshall went on stage.  
  
"Alright, every year, we give the best of our firefighters and paramedics awards to signify them and their duties. Each of the shifts gets the same ammount of awards and the same kinds. The Purple Heart award stands for a person who was injured in the line of duty. This year, we only have two and they are both on the third shift. Will Firefighter Alex Taylor and Parmedic Bobby Caffey please come up here?"  
  
They did.  
  
"Firefighter Taylor was in the upstairs of a burning building. The fire backdrafted on her and the building exploded. She was thrown out of a third story window. Paramedic Caffey was going into a building that was supposivly clear and safe. A person came out of an apartment and shot him twice."  
  
They took the awards and went back to sitting.   
  
"The Entertainer award goes to the firefigher or paramedic that livens up the firehouse the most. This year we have two winners. They are both from the third shift again. Will paramedic(s)Monte Parker and Kim Zambrano please come up here?"  
  
They went up and got their awards. The fire marshall left the stage and Lieutenant Swersky went up on stage.  
  
"As the fire marshall said, we give out awards every year. We give every shift the same ammount of awards and the same kind of awards. This year we have one major reciever of this award and this is from the third shift. Will Officer Faith Mitchell come up here?"  
  
I did.  
  
"Officers Mitchell, Boscorelli, Davis, and Sullivan were going on a drug raid. They went in the building and were ambushed. Officer Mitchell was the only one to get hit. She was hit two times in the stomach, one time by the heart, and one through the knee. She has had to have 4 surgeries on her knee and has had 3 metal rods in it that were just recently removed. Here ya go Officer Mitchell. By the way, congrats on your engagement Faith."  
  
"Thanks Lieu."  
  
I went down to Bosco.  
  
"Come on Faith. Let's go eat. I'm hungry."  
  
"Ya know what? So am I."  
  
We left and went to an ice cream store. We must've been a sight in our fancy clothes at an ice cream store.  
  
"I'll take a vanilla cone. What'll ya have Boz?"  
  
"a hot fudge sunday."  
  
"He'll have a hot fudge sunday."  
  
We paid the lady, got our ice cream, and sat outside eating it.  
  
"So, Faith do you have any idea who you want to be in your wedding party?"  
  
"Well, I think that Kim will be my matron of honor. Then for bridesmaids I'm thinkin' Sasha Monroe,and Alex Taylor. What about you?"  
  
"My best man is defenatly going to be my bro, Mikey. Then for groomsmen I'm sayin' John Sullivan, and Ty Davis Jr."  
  
"What colors?"  
  
"Blue and Silver."  
  
"Are you going to have the guys wear full Dress Uniform?"  
  
"Yeah. Mikey can borrow one of mine. I've already cleared that with Lieu."  
  
"This is going to be great."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We went home. Bosco and I got into bed and made love. We were laying in bed, enjoying each others company. My head and left arm were draped over his chest. My hand was tracing his muscles. I loved his chest. It was perfectly shaped and the muscles seemed to be in exactly the right spot. Bosco had his left hand running through my hair. 


	2. ch 2

Title: Until Further Notice Pt.2  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the TW characters, nor do I own any other characters that I may use that come from the TV. I'm merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to return them unharmed.  
  
Summary: Continuation of Until Further Notice Part 1.  
  
A/N: The first paragraph is a review of Until Further Notice Pt.1.  
  
"So, Faith do you have any idea who you want to be in your wedding party?"  
  
"Well, I think that Kim will be my matron of honor. Then for bridesmaids I'm thinkin' Sasha Monroe,and Alex Taylor. What about you?"  
  
"My best man is defenatly going to be my bro, Mikey. Then for groomsmen I'm sayin' Lieu, and Ty Davis Jr."  
  
"What colors?"  
  
"Blue and Silver."  
  
"Are you going to have the guys wear full Dress Uniform?"  
  
"Yeah. Mikey can borrow one of mine. I've already cleared that with Lieu."  
  
"This is going to be great."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We went home. Bosco and I got into bed and made love. We were laying in bed, enjoying each others company. My head and left arm were draped over his chest. My hand was tracing his muscles. I loved his chest. It was perfectly shaped and the muscles seemed to be in exactly the right spot. Bosco had his left hand running through my hair.  
  
"Faith, do you realize that you have never met my mother?"  
  
"I haven't? Are you telling me that we've worked together for almost five years and I have not met your mother?"  
  
"You have not met her."  
  
"When do you want to go?"  
  
"I don't know. When do you want to go?"  
  
"I don't know. When do you want to go?"  
  
"Don't do that, Faith."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Repeat what I just said. If you do that again, I may have to do THIS!!"  
  
He climbed on top of me and started tickling my sides. I tried to breathe and talk in between laughs.  
  
"Bosco.Please.stop."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"can't.breathe.laughing.too.hard."  
  
He finally stopped and fell back to his side of the bed. I took a big, deep breath. I got up, went into shower.  
  
"Can I come into the shower with you?"  
  
"No! I don't want to smell like you!"  
  
"But,"  
  
"Okay. Just this once."  
  
Bosco got in and we showered together. We got out, got dressed, and finished getting ready.   
  
"Do I look okay?"  
  
"Ya look great. Really."  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"Faith, you're really beautiful. Trust me, my mother will love you."  
  
We drove to her bar.  
  
"Angela Boscorelli, meet Faith Mitchell. Faith, this is my mom. Mom we have something to tell you."  
  
"Mrs.Boscorelli, Maurice and I are getting married."  
  
"My baby is marrying this baby? Oh Baby! I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Angela went around giving us both hugs and kisses.  
  
"I take it you're happy Mrs.Boscorelli."  
  
"Please! Call me Mom. Yes, I am very happy. My baby has been looking for the right one forever and he finally found her."  
  
We sat talking for a couple more hours.  
  
"I would love to stay and talk but we both have to get to work."  
  
We drove to work and did our thing. A few months later(Sometime in early may.)...............  
  
I have my dress on. It is a long, strapless white gown with elbow-length white gloves. My Hair is curled and layed beautifuly over my shoulders. My veil is connected with a tiara. Kim is helping me with everything.  
  
"Kim?"  
  
"Yeah Faith?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what sweetie?"  
  
"For everything. For going to all of the dress fittings, for helping me make the numerous phone calls to the catering service, for all of the other stuff."  
  
"You're welcome. That really wasn't all that much."  
  
We heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Hold on a minute, Sully."  
  
Sully would be walking me down the aisle.  
  
"How do I look Kim?"  
  
"You look great. Seriously, you look perfect."  
  
"Okay, Sully. You can come in now."  
  
Sully opened the door and came in.  
  
"Faith you look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"The girls really want to see your dress."  
  
"Give me a minute. Okay. I'm ready now."  
  
Kim, Sully, and I walked out to this big room where everyone was standing. Sasha, My mom, Bosco's mom, Alex, and like 4 other relatives were waiting. Sasha walked up to me.  
  
"Girl, you look great!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yeah Ma?"  
  
I call Bosco's mom, Ma.  
  
"Faith, I am so glad that Maurice found you. You both have found someone who can love and cherish you, take care of you, and cover your ass when it needs covering. Maurice and I were talking a few days ago. He said that some nights, it's just so nice to be able to go home and sit in your arms. he said that he could just sit there with you and you would make all his problems fade away. You two didn't even have to say anything and it would just be okay."  
  
"Rose, please don't cry. ya gonna make me cry."  
  
I hugged her.  
  
"Okay guys. Let's go get in line."  
  
Sasha, Alex, and Kim all walked out. I had my arm wrapped through Sully's arm. My hands were shaking so bad. Sully gently layed one of his hands on mine and gave me a reassuring smile. I returned the smile. The only problem is I couldn't stop smiling!! They played the bridal march and the doors opened. Everyone stood up or turned around so they could see me. Sully and I began to walk down the aisle. All of the bridesmaids and groomsmen were in their spots. I thought Boz was about to cry. The minute my smile turned his way, though, we were both totally sure. My hands stopped shaking, and neither one of us was scared anymore. He became all smiles.  
  
I finally got up to the altar.  
  
"Faith, place the ring on Maurice's left ring finger and repeat after me. Maurice, take this ring."  
  
"Maurice, take this ring."  
  
"As a token of my love."  
  
"As a token of my love."  
  
"Trust."  
  
"Trust."  
  
"and appreciation."  
  
"and appreciation."  
  
"Now, Maurice, place the ring on Faith's left ring finger and repeat after me. Faith, take this ring."  
  
"Faith, take this ring."  
  
"As a token of my love."  
  
"As a token of my love."  
  
"Trust."  
  
"Trust."  
  
"and appreciation."  
  
"and appreciation."  
  
"Faith, do you take thee, Maurice Louis Boscorelli, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? For richer or Poorer? Through sickness and through health? Until Parted by death."  
  
"I do."  
  
"and do you, Maurice, take thee, Faith Marie Mitchell, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? For richer or Poorer? Through sickness and through health? Until Parted by death."  
  
"I do."  
  
"By the power vested in me, by the great state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
He dipped me and kissed me. It made me so happy that I knew that I was now Mrs. Boscorelli. We walked back down the aisle and got into the limo. Boz and I kissed again.  
  
"I love you sooo much Faith."  
  
"Almost as much as I love you Bosco." 


End file.
